


Mieszanka peruwiańskich ziół nasennych

by Arch_Gibril



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Chaos, M/M, Papierologia, Spokój, kawa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 11:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Czasem trzeba przyjąć to, czym życie rzuca nam w twarz, bo życie wie lepiej, co dla nas lepsze





	Mieszanka peruwiańskich ziół nasennych

**Author's Note:**

> Z dedykacją dla Razjelka :)

Czasem życiem idzie chaos, jego gwałtowne powiewy rozrzucają twoje ścieżki po miejscach, w których nie spodziewałbyś się przebywać. Rzucając kłody pod nogi chaos śmieje się z szaleństwem w oczach i każe ci podejmować niemożliwe decyzje w niemożliwym czasie, z nieodgadnionymi konsekwencjami. 

Czasem życiem rządzi spokój, chłodny powiew rusza wtedy liśćmi a słońce świeci jaśniej nad Hajot Hakados. Twoi przyjaciele śmieją się z tobą, nikt niczego nie oczekuje, a życie jest dobre i łaskawe niczym sama Jasność. Spokój przechadza się z tobą parkowymi ścieżkami i głaszcze główki kwiatów, leniwie patrząc na to jak siedzisz na ławce. 

Czasami jednak tej dwójce udaje się dogadać… Wtedy mieszanka ich osobowości daje ci kopniaka w zad i mówi, że “wszystko jest w porządku i o co ci chodzi?”.

Właśnie dlatego Uzjel nakreślił na skrawku papieru czterdziestą siódmą kreskę: każda z nich oznaczała jedną godzinę, jaką Gabriel i Razjel spędzili nad dokumentami, to przez chaos, ale jednocześnie również przez spokój. Kładąc przed szefem kolejną filiżankę kawy anioł pokręcił tylko głową. Obaj archaniołowie wpatrywali się w trzymane przez siebie papiery pustym wzrokiem, zawierającym jedynie rezygnację. 

A przecież zaczęło się tak niewinnie. Na spotkaniu koalicji na jaw wyszedł jakiś niewielki problem, który można było rozwiązać w pięć minut, co też postanowiono i z radością zakończono kolejne udane obrady. Jednak życie nie potrafi nie rzucać kłód pod nogi… Mały, nic nie znaczący problem rozrósł się do rozmiarów zajmujących połowę sali konferencyjnej, w której wciąż siedzieli. Druga połowa pomieszczenia, ta która nie była zawalona stertami dokumentów, ziała pustką. Pozostali członkowie koalicji, zadowoleni z rezultatów obrad już dawno udali się do własnych domów, nie świadomi tragedii, która rozgrywała się właśnie w papierach, na stole u Gabriela. 

Względny spokój jaki panował w rezydencji był tak naprawdę chaosem, ukrywającym swoją prawdziwą naturę, mimo ciszy i bezruchu jaki trwał od wielu godzin, to on był w tym momencie królem. 

Czas płynął nieubłaganie, mierzony oddechami świetlistych, skrzypieniem piór ocierających się o papier i przewracaniem kartek. Oczy Gabriela już prawie się zamykały, archanioł siedział prosto tylko i wyłącznie dzięki sile swojej woli, która z godziny na godzinę kruszała i uciekała przez palce. Razjel mrugał stanowczo zbyt często, głębokie wdechy wcale nie ułatwiały mu zadania, jakim było nie zaśnięcie. 

Uzjel wyjął z kieszeni fiolkę i zaczął obracać ją między palcami. Nie był to jeden z niezwykłych, magicznych eliksirów Razjela, tylko zwykłe szkiełko, z korkiem owiniętym zieloną nitką, zawierające zwykły, zupełnie ziemski w naturze, proszek. Dla niego jednak, zawartość fiolki była w tym momencie cenniejsza niż jakikolwiek eliksir, niż złoto i klejnoty, niż władza czy życie. Wzdychając przysunął do siebie pokreślony skrawek papieru i podniósł swoje ulubione pióro. Wybiła czterdziesta ósma godzina.

***

Gabriel nie pamiętał, kiedy położył się do łóżka ale fakt, że się w nim obudził mówił, że kiedyś musiał to zrobić. Przyjemny ciężar na swoim boku oraz oplatające go w pasie ręce przyjął spokojnie i wtulił tył głowy w ramię, które miał pod głową. Jedynym problemem jaki widział było ubranie, które z nieznanego powodu wciąż miał na sobie, nie tak przecież zwykł kłaść się spać. Przyjemne zamroczenie jednak kazało mu nie przejmować się tym i dalej trwać w ramionach ukochanego. Ścisnął delikatnie przedramię Razjela, sprawdzając czy mag również się już obudził. 

-Witamy pana regenta w świecie żywych- mruknął książę magów

-Rozumiem tobie też dobrze się spało

-Tak, bardzo… Ale nie pamiętam jak się tu dostaliśmy. Dżibril powiedz, że pamiętasz.

-Cóż… Ostatnie co pamiętam to ta cholerna notatka sprzed pięciuset lat, na którą wylała nam się kawa z dzbanka. Potem Uz przyniósł nam nowy dzbanek i zaczęliśmy… Co to było? Chyba patrzyłem na ustawę z pięćdziesiątego piątego?

-Nie mów mi to tej jebanej ustawie, nie w łóżku. Czekaj, ale co było potem? Patrzyłeś na to cholerstwo i co? 

-I chuj, nic, biała plama. 

-Co do… Uzjel przyniósł dzbanek powiadasz? 

-Chyba nie podejrzewasz go o doprawienie nam czymś kawy? Chociaż, w sumie chyba sam bym się nie zdziwił…

-Zabijemy go później. Tak za dziesięć minut, no może piętnaście- szepnął zacieśniając ramiona wokół Dżibrila. 

-Mhmm- Gabriel nie miał siły nawet odpowiedzieć, oczy ponownie zaczęły mu się zamykać. Wiedziony impulsem odwrócił się i ułożył wygodniej na ramieniu maga. 

-Albo więcej niż piętnaście- zaśmiał się Razjel

Słońce wzeszło nad Hajot Hakados, wszechobecny spokój łaskotał przechodniów po twarzach.


End file.
